In Her Place
by SilviaPetras
Summary: Sonia is a new hogwarts student, she has no idea who Harry Potter is and she has no idea who voldemort is, she only begins to reveal what her true life really is when she gets an unexpected visit from a surprising guest.
1. Prologue

In Her Place

By: SilviaPetras

Prologue:

I simply thought that I was going to a school for gifted children. Least that's what the envelop said. I know it also said Witchcraft and Wizardry but I honestly thought that was some kind of joke, I mean honestly when you see that it sort of seems like a joke. What could possibly go wrong right, going to a school for gifted children, of course the orphanage was happy to get rid of me and I was happy to be going. My life was horrible and it seemed like it was taking a turn. When the big man who called himself Hagrid arrived I wasn't afraid to leave I went with him happily and that was that.

It was when all the weird stiff happened that I started wondering if this really was a special school. We had bought a wand, and I was starting to think the envelope was no joke. After purchasing all my books and placing me on the platform I had no idea where I was going. According to the ticket it was platform 9 and ¾ when I went to search for it the trolley man simply said there was no such thing and dismissed me. I guess you could say that was how this whole story started.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Train

This is going to sound stupid coming from a 16 year old girl who has no experience in this sort of thing, but I had no idea where to go. That was when I saw a family of redheaded children walk by their mother screaming about being late.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" I shouted towards her direction she turned on her heels to look at me. She must've been examining my dark black curls and my fragile face because she gave me a look like she knew me.

"Yes dear what is it?" She asked shooing her children forward.

"I was wondering if you knew where Platform 9 and ¾ was." I asked her quizzically she smiled at me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I do, not many first years as old as you, my dear you're going to have to catch up with my boy and Harry." She pointed out the black haired boy and the red head one that looked slightly different from the rest. She didn't waste anymore time she showed me how I was to enter onto the platform and we went. As my things were loaded I got on the train and found an empty car where I sat down. I was no sooner joined by the black haired boy and red haired boy that were presumed to be my age.

"Ronald Weasley's my name that was my mum who helped you out." He explained. I shook his hand tightly and looked to the dark haired boy.

"You must be Harry then." I smiled and held my hand out to his and he shook it.

"I see you know me already just like every other witch and wizard." He frowned his face darkening.

"I'm sorry no; his mum just told me your name. I have no idea what any of this is really. I'm Sonia by the way." I explained.

"You're kidding, you don't know who Harry Potter is, the boy who survived Lord Volde..." He cut himself off as if unable to continue with the name.

"No sorry, I've lived in an orphanage all my life, I have no family that I know of and I know nothing about anything other than what I learned in the orphanage school." I muttered. Ron looked as if he had been struck by lightening.

"I like you already; it's nice knowing someone who will treat me as normal." Harry smiled and he plopped down next to me.

"Normal…" Said Ron. "That's not normal Harry that's bloody ridiculous, who doesn't know Harry Potter, the greatest wizard in the world."

My face scrunched at the resentment in his voice, as if he didn't like me and that was when a knock came at the door and there stood a long light brown haired girl in robes.

"Harry! Ron! Why haven't you changed yet, and who is this?" She asked, glaring at me curiously.

"The girl who doesn't know Harry Potter." Ron mumbled and Harry smacked him.

"This is Sonia, she lived in an orphanage and she knows nothing about the wizarding world, maybe you can help her Hermione." Harry spoke to the girl.

"Well of course! Hermione, Hermione Granger." She spoke softly her hand held out to mine and I shook yet the third hand that afternoon.


End file.
